Fairy Valentine
by Gabe Logan
Summary: San Valentin ha llegado, y Lucy planea darle algo a Natsu, pero ciertas cosas podrian confundir un poco las cosas Capitulo unico


**Fairy Valentine**

**Fairy Tal propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Este será un One Shot corto

14 de febrero, una fecha de amor y amistad… en todos lados, parejas se preparaban para pasar el día del amor juntos, amigos que se felicitaban y personas que aprovechaban para pasar el día con sus amigos… oh hacer fiestas y festivales.

Magnolia.

Gremio de Fairy Tail

¡Vamos chicos que no tenemos tiempo!- decía el Maestro mientras que organizaba a todos, el Gremio estaba muy activo preparando todo para la fiesta de San Valentín que darían para todas las parejas de la ciudad.

¡Todos vamos! ¡Apúrense con eso!- exclamaba Erza emocionada de ayudar… aunque en el fondo sentía un vacio… ya que la persona con la que deseaba pasar ese día estaba en prisión… sin saber que el maestro le tenía una sorpresa.

En casa de Lucy.

Este año… si se lo daré- dijo Lucy viendo un chocolate que había hecho, aunque no se decidía a dárselo al Dragon Slayer, aun recordaba lo que él había dicho sobre el Día de San Valentín antes… y que nunca aceptaría nada regalado ese día… aquella vez termino ella comiéndose el chocolate junto a Happy, quien por primera vez no se burlo de que ella no lograra darle el chocolate a Natsu…

Pero este año es distinto, el es mi mejor amigo y… y le daré este chocolate como muestra de amistad- dijo Lucy algo sonrojada.

¿Y entonces por que tiene forma de corazón?- dijo una voz atrás de ella.

¡Kana!- exclamo sorprendida la rubia.

Hola Lucy, esperaba que me dieras un rato de refugio- dijo la maga mientras que se veía algo risueña y llevaba un par de barriles de licor.

¿Refugio? ¿Y para que quieres refugio?- preguntó la maga y cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho la maga-Y este es un chocolate de amistad para Natsu… la forma es porque no tenía otro molde.

Sí, claro, ¿Sabes Lucy? Deberías de ser sincera de una vez… si bien tienes una cierta ventaja sobre Lissana, de seguir así vas a perder y es muy probable que te arrepientas- dijo Kana mientras que colocaba los barriles en el piso.

No… no se dé que hablas… Natsu y yo somos solo amigos… -dijo ella apenada –Además ¿Por qué pones esos barriles aquí?

Oh, son mi reserva para después de la Fiesta, ya sabes que Mira confisco todo el licor y por eso debía de proveerme- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Y por qué lo dejas en mi casa?- pregunto la rubia.

Es obvio que Mira está haciendo redadas… ya fue a mi casa y se llevo todo el licor que tenia, así que no tengo de otra más que esconderlo en el único lugar al que no irá a buscar… que es tu casa o la de Natsu, pero si lo dejo en casa de Natsu terminara destruido o lleno de cualquier cosa sucia, por eso lo traje aquí- dijo la maga, Lucy solo le miro.

Está bien… déjalo, pero si Mira viene se lo daré sin rechistar- dijo Lucy con seriedad.

Gracias Lucy, en pago te ayudare a que le des ese chocolate a Natsu- dijo Kana sonriendo.

Olvídalo, capaz que me terminas obligando a hacer otra cosa- dijo Lucy, Kana solo suspiro.

Lucy, es por eso que no tienes novio- dijo ella.

¡Y eso que tiene que ver!- exclamo la rubia apenada.

Je, Lucy… yo ya he tenido muchos novios, es más, ahorita voy a la casa de algún chico que me ayude a calmar "la comezón" pero eso es porque soy decidida- dijo la maga mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba

No me hagas pensar en eso- dijo ella apenada.

Oh, de seguro es porque Natsu protagoniza cierto sueño non santos que tienes- dijo Kana burlona.

Ya déjame en paz- dijo Lucy con seriedad.

Bueno, bueno, te encargo el licor entonces Lucy- dijo Kana mientras que se marchaba.

Lucy solo suspiro, ¿Cómo demonios era posible que todo mundo se pudiera meter a su casa?

En Fairy Tail.

Achu- estornudo Mira mientras que veía una copia de las llaves de la casa de Lucy.

Hey hermana, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Lissana.

Si, solo que alguien debió de haber pensado en mi… por cierto, dale estas llaves a tu hermano y dile que ya no las pierda- dijo Mira sonriendo.

Hay hermana, si Lucy te entera, ni t Take Over te salva de su ira- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

En casa de Natsu.

Natsu, ¿Este año piensas volver a desaparecerte de la fiesta de San Valentín?- preguntó Happy

No Happy… el maestro amenazo con darme "ese" castigo si me atrevía a faltar… y a rechazar cualquier chocolate o regalo que me den- dijo temblando.

Je, eso es bueno, la verdad es que la ultima vez no aguante comer tanto chocolate- dijo Happy sonriendo, Natsu solo bufo.

Odio estas fechas- dijo Natsu aburrido.

Oh vamos, cuando Lissana te regalaba algo siempre te lo comías gustoso- dijo Happy sonriendo.

Era para que no se sintiera mal… de todos modos, era demasiado dulce- dijo él con enfado –En fin… vamos a ese festival.

¡Aye!- exclamo el gato azul mientras que ambos se dirigían al gremio.

Las horas pasaban y por fin el festival había dado inicio.

Muchas parejas se paseaban por el Gremio, se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad y mucho amor… parejas viejas, parejas nuevas, de verdad que el maestro se había lucido con ello, muchos estaban felices y de verdad que se respiraba a felicidad… literalmente.

Con excepción de una persona.

Natsu estaba harto… no soportaba ver tanta gente empalagosa por todos lados, si bien había recibido un par de regalos por parte de algunas chicas del gremio que lo apreciaban como compañero… no se quería imaginar cuantos dientes perdería de comerse todo ese dulce… el asunto también contaba con una cosa… Lissana le había dado tres enormes pasteles de chocolate en compensación de los tres años que estuvo en Edoras y por el momento no se le despegaba.

No le molestaba tanto, a fin de cuentas, el llego a sentir algo por la hermana de Mira… pero había algo distinto… algo que no podía identificar… simplemente ya no sentía lo mismo.

Hey Natsu- dijo Gray acercándose.

Vaya… estas vestido- dijo Natsu con calma.

Veo que la amenaza del Maestro funciono bien- dijo Lissana sonriéndole.

Sí, bueno, solo pasaba a saludar porque me retiro de la fiesta- dijo el mago alquimista con calma.

¿En serio? Recuerdo que el maestro dijo que debíamos de quedarnos hasta que terminase- dijo Natsu confuso.

Me dio permiso de irme… prometí a Juvia que la llevaría a cenar- dijo Gray algo apenado.

Ah, ya veo… que bueno, salúdame a Juvia y no la hagas llorar Gray- dijo Lissana sonriendo, Gray solo sonrió y se despidió –Que bueno por Juvia, veo que quiere mucho a Gray.

Si… así parece- dijo Natsu algo aburrido, Lissana lo noto.

Veo que no te divierte nada estar aquí- dijo ella, Natsu le miro.

Si… disculpa, debo de ser una pésima compañía- dijo él.

Bueno, podría decirse que si, al menos cuando estaba en Edoras, Natsu Dragion era más divertido en esta clase de festividades- dijo ella burlona.

Je, era un llorón- dijo Natsu riendo.

Si… aun recuerdo como Lucy lo torturaba- dijo Lissana y entonces vio que el pelirrosa empezaba a buscar algo con la mirada -¿Qué pasa Natsu?

Es que ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Lucy en todo el día- dijo él y Lissana solo sonrió.

Ella es muy importante para tui verdad- dijo ella con calma.

Eh… pues si es mi mejor amiga- dijo Natsu, ante lo que Lissana le miro.

¿Tú mejor amiga? Vaya, parece que perdí ese puesto- dijo con calma.

Ah, no, tú también eres una buena amiga- dijo Natsu algo nervioso.

Pero no la mejor- dijo ella con clama, Natsu se veía realmente nervioso- No te preocupes Natsu, yo lo entiendo, estuve tres años fuera y todos me creían muerta, era obvio que todos reharían sus vidas.

Bueno, mira, se que debe de parecer egoísta, pero bueno… ya sabes cómo es esto y…- decía él, pero Lissana le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo.

Tranquilo, no estoy molesta, de verdad, es solo que, cuando volví, por un momento pensé que todo sería como antes- dijo ella.

¿Cómo antes?- preguntó Natsu confuso y Lissana sonrió.

¿Ya olvidaste lo que te había dicho? Que cuando fuéramos grandes me convertiría en tu esposa- dijo Lissana… y Natsu pego un brinco para atrás, lo que hizo reír a Lissana.

Anda, no te preocupes, después de que regrese, me percate de que ya nada es igual, la verdad, debo de admitir que Natsu Dragion me gustaba más… aunque jamás pude competir con Lucy… en fin, al final, después de pensarlo, fueron buenos momentos ¿No?- dijo sonriendo. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

Es cierto, aunque como les encantaba a todos apostar por que pasaría algo a Futuro entre nosotros- dijo Natsu y Lissana sonrió.

En ese entonces lo deseaba, pero eso fue antes… en fin… ¿Sabes Natsu? Quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo Lissana.

¿Cuál es?- preguntó el y Lissana lo jalo a un punto donde no se veía nadie –Al menos… ¿Podrías regalarme mi primer beso?- dijo ella con calma, aunque Natsu se puso bastante rojo.

Eh… yo.-..- dijo Natsu apenado, pero Lissana le sonrió.

Tranquilo, no te comprometo a nada… solo que… quiero acabar bien con esta parte de mi vida, además… algo me dice que ahora mi lugar en tu corazón lo ocupa Lucy- dijo ella sonriéndole, Natsu solo volteo –Bueno… creo que fue egoísta de mi parte y…

Lo hare- dijo el interrumpiéndola, Lissana le miro con sorpresa, y sonrió.

Natsu sabía que no era tan importante, además, no era para tanto, la misma Lissana se lo había dicho… además, no era como si engañara a alguien.

Ambos se acercaron y con algo de nerviosismo unieron sus labios… y nada… ambos se percataron de que no sentían nada… de pronto el sonido de algo caer les hizo separarse… y vieron que Lucy les miraba con sorpresa y a sus pies una caja con un moño se encontraba tirada

Lucy… -dijo Lissana asombrada… y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme, Natsu solo estaba mudo… Lucy estaba mirándoles con una expresión desconcertada.

Ah… yo… eh… no quería interrumpir- dijo ella con nerviosismo, pero Lissana noto que en sus ojos parecían luchar las lagrimas.

No, Lucy, no malentiendas esto, yo…- decía Lissana pero la rubia dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

¡No los molestare sigan con lo que estaban!- exclamo la rubia mientras que corría… dejando a los dos paralizados… durante varios minutos.

Lucy- dijo Natsu de pronto y Lissana reacciono.

Natsu, ve por ella- dijo Lissana con rapidez, Natsu le miro –Anda, ¿Qué esperas? Debes ir por ella, creo que entendió mal todo y sin querer la lastimamos.

Natsu le miro y salió corriendo, recogiendo la caja en el camino, Lissana solo se sentía culpable, pero si esta Lucy era igual de fuerte que Lucy Ashley, de seguro que todo se solucionaría, se dio la vuelta y vio al interior del Gremio, Elfman y Evergreen ya algo tomados, charlaban animosamente… hacían una bonita estampa… lo mismo Gazille y Levy, quienes estaban charlando ocasionándoles celos a Jet y Droy, también vio a su hermana Mira, platicando de lo mas animosa con Fried mientras que Happy conseguía que Charle le hiciera caso y ahora reían juntos…

Vaya… como ha cambiado todo- dijo para si y volteo en dirección a donde estaba la casa de Lucy –Natsu… espero que esto se pueda solucionar- dijo y entonces recordó que no había visto a Erza en toda la fiesta.

En una prisión.

Gerald estaba sonriendo, como un regalo, el maestro Makarov había conseguido un permiso especial para que Erza y el pasaran la noche juntos, claro, una celda y un catre no eran lo mas romántico… pero estando con Erza, todo sufrimiento valía la pena. Agradeció al maestro mientras que miraba dormir a la hermosa maga pelirroja y recordaba no sin algo de pena, la hermosa velada que habían tenido.

Gracias… mi querida Erza- dijo sonriendo mientras que abrazaba a la pelirroja.

N cas de lucy.

La rubia estaba sentada en una esquina… lloraba con pesadez.

No somos nada… no debería de molestarme… no debería de sentirme así… ¡No debería de dolerme tanto!- exclamaba mientras que de uno de los barriles que Kana le había dejado, llenaba uno de sus vasos y bebía –De verdad… no debería… de dolerme…

Y seguía llorando, a quien quería engañar… desde hace mucho que sabía lo que sentía por el Dragón Slayer, solo que se hacia la occisa… y ahora… de verdad que le dolía verle con Lissana.

Pero es cierto ¿No? Ella lo amo desde un comienzo… yo solo era la intrusa… la que se parecía- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa triste –Yo… solo era su amiga y nada mas… no entiendo por que me hice ilusiones.

Lucy- se escucho atrás de ella… y Lucy volteo notando a Natsu, este le miraba con seriedad.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella de modo hostil…

Lucy… lo que viste fue un malentendido…- dijo Natsu.

¿Un malentendido? Anda, no me salgas con que le estabas dando respiración de boca a boca- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia… al parecer el alcohol le volvía algo hostil, Natsu le miro con sorpresa.

Lucy, por favor, no malentiendas, no ha pasado nada mas… ese… ese beso… fue solo como… como una despedida… de lo que pudo llegar a ser- dijo él, pero Lucy le miro incrédula.

Si claro, ¿Y crees que me trago eso?- dijo la rubia, pero Natsu solo sonrió -¿Qué es tan divertido?

Verte actuar celosa- dijo el sonriéndole, Lucy se puso roja.

¡No estoy celosa!- exclamo ella mientras que Natsu se acercaba.

Si lo estas- dijo él.

¡No lo estoy!- exclamo ella.

O, que si lo estas- dijo mientras qué se acercaba aun más.

¡Que no lo estoy!- exclamo la rubia y de pronto Natsu ya estaba a su lado… y literalmente la llevo contra la pared. –Na… Natsu

Lucy… ya te lo dije, no paso nada, es más… no sentí nada tampoco, Lissana es mi amiga, una gran amiga… pero solo eso… tu… tu eres más importante- dijo él apenado, la verdad es que se sentía muy cursi.

Natsu… no lo sé… yo… -dijo ella pero antes de que hablara mas, Natsu le levanto el mentón y deposito un beso en los labios de Lucy… la rubia estaba asombrada y empezó a corresponder… el beso se prolongo hasta que sus cuerpos les recordaron que necesitaban aire… entonces se separaron y se quedaron viendo.

Con eso note algo- Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundida la rubia.

Creo que te amo- dijo el sonriendo y entonces saco la cajita de su chaleco- Esto se te cayo.

Ah… es el chocolate que hice para ti- dijo ella confusa y Natsu entonces lo abrió… notando la forma de corazón de este- Natsu… ¿Habas en serio? ¿No estás bromeando?

No podría bromear con eso Lucy- dijo él mientras que sonreía y probaba el chocolate –Te quedo delicioso… no muy dulce, pero tampoco amargo.

Natsu… gracias… y… yo también…- dijo ella cortándose un poco.

¿Tú también que Lucy?- pregunto Natsu y ella le sonrió.

Yo también te amo Natsu- dijo ella mientras qué se acercaba a él y le besaba… Natsu entonces lo noto al completo, cuando beso a Lissana, no sintió nada, fue un mero choque de labios… cuando beso a Lucy… sintió que no podía dejarla… ella era parte de él… su complemento… no eran solo camaradas… eran más que eso… y entendió el significado de la festividad…

Sonrió… en ese momento no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar.

Fin.

Sé que quedo corto y algo OC, pero me salió en un momento de inspiración, je, como notaron, es un fic de mi pareja favorita de FT, aunque también mencione otras que me gustan, je, espero les haya gustado.

Suerte


End file.
